Soulmates flew
by sarah Pel
Summary: Histoire tiré de mon seul Os qui ce trouve sur ce compte...J'espere que sa vous plaira. La maladie bouleverse tout sur son passage et même l'amour le plus fort ne pourra rien contre sa.


Chapitre 1 :

« Maladie terrible qui se saisit surtout des âmes jeunes, ardentes et toutes neuves à la vie. Ce mal, c'est la haine de la vie et l'amour de la mort ; c'est l'obstiné suicide. »

Alfred de Vigny était un poète et écrivain Français romantique, plutôt pessimiste pour d'écrire les sentiments amoureux, je peux le comprendre car connaitre la mort d'un proche et des déceptions amoureuses ne peuvent qu'assombrir notre vision de la vie. Je suis le genre de personne qui pense que l'amour est aussi difficile à gérer que la vie, mais s'est comme tout, il faut se battre pour l'acquérir et le protéger. C'est pourquoi le jour où j'ai rencontré Sam, ma vie a été complètement et profondément changé.

J'étais une jeune fille solitaire, mais encore plus depuis que j'avais perdu mes parents, l'année de mes vingt- trois ans. Mon père Edward était mort d'une crise cardiaque. Ma mère Luz, après ce drame avait complètement changé. Comme si en mourant le seul adulte de ce couple avait disparu. Elle était redevenue une sorte d'adolescente, un peu loufoque, voulant faire les magasins aussi souvent qu'elle respirai, aller en boite de nuit une bonne partie de la semaine, sans se soucier des conséquences.

Elle s'était mise à fréquenter des hommes étranges, malgré la disparition soudaine de mon père. Elle avait rencontré Pascal et me disait être tombé de nouveau folle amoureuse et qu'ils allaient se marié, et cela sept pauvre petit mois après le drame.

Cette année de deuil avait été pour moi très éprouvante, je devais gérer ma peine ainsi que la colère que je ressentais. Pour moi cette mère était d'une hypocrisie au-dessus de tout surtout quand sans pudeur elle venait justifier ses histoires de coucherie, en me disant que mon père n'aurai jamais pas voulu qu'elle finisse sa vie seule.

Son souhait avait été exaucé puisque qu'elle était morte dans la voiture de son compagnon, qui c'était avéré être un alcoolique notoire. Suite à ça, j'avais donc tout quitté, Grenoble la ville ou je suis née, j'avais vendu la maison de mes parents en faisant un beau tri dans leurs affaires et en n'emportant que les choses les plus importantes. Et j'avais fui jusqu'à Paris, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, juste une impulsion. J'y avais acheté un appartement avec l'aide d'une agence et je me préparais mentalement à aller démarcher du travail dans les écoles. En espérant qu'ils manquaient de professeurs dans une maternelle de cette ville.

J'avais déjà fait un aller-retour et j'avais passé deux semaines de vacances à Paris juste le temps pour moi de choisir ma future habitation puis j'étais retournée tranquillement dans mon ancienne ville afin de récupérer mes affaires et d'organiser mon déménagement.

J'avais fait la rencontre fracassante de Sam en pleine matinée. Monsieur faisait son jogging pendant que moi je me battais avec mes pauvres cartons. Mon Ford escape était plein a craqué. J'étais en train de combattre mon premier paquet. Celui-ci ne voulait pas sortir, je dût avancer à l'aveuglette car le carton me cachait là vue. Les personnes qui me connaissent ou même se souviennent de moi n'auraient pas été étonné de me voir loupé le trottoir. Mais moi j'avoue que pour le coup j'avais été plus que surprise.

Mon carton s'était retrouvé propulsé dans les airs alors que je tentais de me rattraper comme je le pouvais les mains en protection devant moi.

Je n'avais pas vu qu'un pauvre joggeur passait par là. « Une sacrée malchance ! » avait-je pensé pendant que cette pénible scène se déroulait devant mes yeux. Le carton avait frappé le crane de cet homme qui s'était écroulé sur le sol.

J'avais hurlé à cause du choc ressenti l'hors de ma chute et la peur en voyant cette boite retomber sur lui.

Je m'étais précipitée, malgré ma douleur aux jambes et aux mains, vers lui. Il avait les yeux fermé et ne réagissait pas. J'allais appeler une ambulance, mais au moment même où j'avais sorti mon téléphone de ma poche, une main avait surgit pour bloquer mon geste. Il avait repris ses esprits et avait poussé un long « Aie ! ». Aussi avec un air plutôt paniquée je lui avais dit…

-« Oh mon dieu ! Monsieur je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment une maladroite, c'est horrible ! »

Il s'était relevé à moitié. Et je l'avais bloqué.

-« Non ne bougez pas, vous avez peut-être une commotion dû au choc. »

Il s'était frotté le visage et avais tâté sa tête, pour finir par grimacer en sentant le début de ce que je supposais être une bosse.

-« Hum sa ira je ne me suis pas cogné au sol, ne vous inquiété pas ! »

-« Vous êtes sur ? Patienté une minute je ferme ma voiture et je m'occupe de vous. »

Je l'avais planté allongé sur le trottoir et remarquai que des curieux c'était arrêté.

-« Sa ira messieurs dames, je m'occupe de lui ! »

J'avais ignoré les sourires narquois pour ramassée le carton récalcitrant.

Une fois ce dis carton dans la voiture et cette dernière fermé, j'avais aidé l'inconnu a ce relevé pour le ramené dans mon appartement quasi vide. Lui avait titubé, ce que j'avais pris pour de la désorientation du a la douleur, jusqu'à ma porte.

-« Vous êtes sur ? Je vais bien, je peux rentrer chez moi tranquillement et sans danger maintenant que vous n'êtes plus armé d'un carton dangereux. »

J'avais eu une grimace.

-« Alors d'accord je suis tombé sur un comique…Hum, écouté moi, je vais être drôle. Soit vous reposez ici un petit moment pour que je puisse constater les dégâts, soit j'appelle une ambulance ! »

Je pus voir avec plaisir son visage se renfrogner.

-« Je vous aurais bien offert un antidouleur mais comme vous le voyer mon logement n'est pas encore remplis. »

Il m'avait souri gentiment.

-« Oui, ce n'est pas grave….euh moi c'est Sam au fait ! »

Je l'avais fixé interdite jusqu'à ce que l'information arrive à mon cerveau.

-«Oh oui moi c'est Sasha. Avec tout ça j'ai oublié que vous étiez un inconnu. »

J'haussais les épaules.

-« Bah ! De toute façon mon carton vous a affaiblis et je sais me défendre. » Avais-je rajouté en souriant.

Bon je lui avais dit un mensonge… mais je n'allais pas m'en vanté non plus.

-« Sasha… ! » avait-il sursauté d'un air pensif en fronçant le nez.

Je commençais à rigoler franchement.

-« Attention ne réfléchissez pas trop, sinon vous allez avoir encore plus mal à votre bosse. »

Il m'avait fait une grimace plutôt puérile, ce qui m'avait fait rigoler plus fort.

-« Quand même j'ai fait fort, à peine sorti de chez moi, pour courir et je me fait attaquer par la femme la plus maladroite de France. »

Je lui avais mis une tape joueuse sur l'épaule.

Et lui avait rajouté en se moquant de moi :

-« Eh attention si vous continuer, j'appelle les flics, et hop vous êtes embarqué pour agression ! »

J'avais éclaté de rire.

-« Moi ! Espèce de méchant ! »

« Non je suis trop gentille pour être violente, ma maladresse s'en charge déjà assez pour moi »

Et on avait rigolé et discuté ensemble pendant une bonne heure avant que je ne réalise que je n'avais pas encore vidé ma voiture et rangé un peu mon appartement. Et que nous n'avions pas mangé. J'avais donc fait livré a mangé puis Sam m'avait dit que puisque qu'il n'avait pas pu faire son jogging, à cause d'un attentat au carton blindé, il allait effectuer sa dose de sport en m'aidant.

D'abord mal à l'aise j'avais refusé mais il m'avait culpabilisé en me disant qu'il fallait qu'il reste encore sous surveillance au cas où. J'avais donc finalement accepté gentiment sa façon de ce moqué de moi et nous nous étions mis au travail.

Vers minuit nous nous étions écroulés dans mon canapé après avoir installé ma chambre, le salon et la cuisine pour qu'il soit prêt à l'utilisation sans oublier notre pause repas à vingt heures.

-« Je crois que je n'aurai même pas la force pour lire un peu avant de dormir….Je suis épuisée ! »

Lui avait les yeux fermés.

-« Hum chut je dors ! »

Moi rigolant faiblement.

-« Eh oh maintenant tu arrêtes l'incruste hein ! Tu vas te coucher aussi ! »

-« Naaaan j'habite trop trop loin la ! » avait-il dit plaintivement. Et moi gloussant à son commentaire.

-« Menteur tu m'as dit le contraire toute à l'heure. »

Il m'avait jeté un regard noir puis souris.

-« Moui mais là je suis juste en mode fainéant »

-« Ça va aller à un bâtiment près, on est voisin donc tu survivras. »

-« Ah tu me torture, moi l'homme sans jambe »

Il fit mine de regardé ces jambes.

-« Ah mais non elle sont là les coquine… »

Et faisant mine de leurs parlé.

-« Vous étiez partie bande de vilaine ! »

Moi rigolant toujours, je lui avais répondu :

-« Dit donc la fatigue te fait devenir un peu bête, il faudra que je ne t'invite pas trop tard a mangé, quand je voudrais te remercier pour toute ton aide et m'excusé encore pour l'accident. »

Il s'était lever et m'avais tendu la main en souriant pour m'aider à me lever.

-« A mangé ? Hum bonne idée tien. A la condition que l'on laisse de côté notre rencontre violente. »

M'avait-il dit d'un air entendu. Et moi voulant le taquiner j'avais haussé les épaules.

-« Tu sais moi du moment que tu ne portes pas plainte contre moi… ! »

Il m'avait bousculé doucement, rigolant puis avançait vers la porte d'entrée.

-« Méchante ! Bon aller je vais me coucher madame. Parce que demain et bien il n'y a pas d'heure pour les braves. »

Une fois Sam sorti de mon appartement je mettais douché rapidement pour enfin me cacher sous les draps de mon lit pour enfin me reposé.

Je repensais à ma journée en souriant. Sa faisait des années que je n'avais pas ressenti cette légèreté. Aujourd'hui je m'étais contenté d'être moi, sans faux semblant et sans souvenirs triste. Et je l'avoue cela m'avait fait un bien fou.

C'est en pensant à ma journée que je m'étais sans m'en rendre compte, endormie.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par la sonnerie stridente de mon réveil, à sept heures du matin, malgré le fait que je n'avais aucun souvenir de l'avoir programmé.

C'est donc en grognant et courbaturé que je m'étais levée afin de mangé un morceau puis allé me lavée.

Une fois ce rituel effectué je n'avais toujours qu'une seule pensé en tête. Me couché !

J'avais secoué la tête, histoire de réveillé mes méninges, bu un grand verre de jus d'orange. Et j'avais attrapé mon sac et mon porte document pour finir par me dirigé vers la sortie de mon nouveau cher moi.

J'avais ouvert la porte d'entrée du bâtiment en me disant à moi-même :

-« Aller on se motive, tu as besoin de payer un loyer et de te nourrir ! »

J'étais donc parti pour une journée de rendez-vous dans les écoles maternelles les plus proches.

Devant l'école de la rue d'Ivry, la dernière école de ma liste, je me sentais épuisé. Six heures de rendez-vous tous plus casse pied que les autres. Si celui si loupais, j'allais devoir postuler dans les écoles les plus éloigné de mon appartement.

Une fois entrée j'avais signalé ma présence à l'accueil, une minute à peine, alors que j'attendais la directrice qui d'après la secrétaire étais occupé. Un enfant a la chevelure brune, qui ne devait pas être plus âgé de quatre ans se précipitait en courant vers mon côté du couloir. Il était poursuivi par une jeune femme elle aussi brune qui lui criai : « Matt, je jure que je vais téléphoner à ton oncle si tu ne retournes pas en classe immédiatement ! »

Je fis comme si je laissais le passage au petit pour qu'il se sauve encore mais au moment où il me frôlait, je l'attrapais au vol.

-« Aaaaaaarggh ! » Avait-il crié.

-« Nan Nan Nan, lâché moi….elle va me manger….c'est un méchant monstre ! »

-« Allons bon ! Petit, calme-toi. Les monstres n'existent pas. »

La femme qui le poursuivait c'était arrêté près de nous complètement essoufflé et d'après ce que je voyais, en sueur.

-« Oh merci mademoiselle, sans vous j'en aurai eu jusque à la fin de la journée ! »

A la regardé de près, cette femme avait quelque chose de familier dans le regard.

J'avais froncé les sourcils.

-« Mais de rien ! D'après ce que j'ai compris…ce jeune….Matt c'est ça ? S'est échappé de cours ? »

-« Oui parfaitement. Et ce chenapan profite que je sois sa mère pour faire tourner les maitresses de cette école en bourrique. »

J'essayais de resté discrète mais j'avais envie de rire très fort. Je sentais le regard du jeune enfant sur moi.

-« Hum je me présente Sasha Martin ! »

-« Oh bien sur nous avons rendez-vous toute les deux ! »

Je l'avais fixé sans comprendre.

Elle avait eu un grand sourire avant de me tendre sa main, pour me saluer.

-« Angela Lafebre. Directrice, et maman du petit monstre qui a l'air d'être hypnotisé par vous d'ailleurs. » Avait-elle dit en regardant son fils.

Je lui avais serré la main et avait baissé les yeux vers son fils qui me regardait en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-« Bon écoute Matt, tu vas avec la secrétaire jusqu'à ta classe et ont ce vois toute à l'heure. Maman doit parler avec cette dame. »

Et au moment où il allait lui répondre elle lui avait dit plus fort.

-« Et ses un ordre ! »

Le petit c'était renfrogné et la femme de l'accueil, que je n'avais pas vu arrivé l'avais emmené vers ce que je supposais être la direction des classes.

Mme Lafebre c'était retourné vers moi en soupirant.

-« Le seul problème de ce garçon, c'est qu'il a hérité de l'intelligence de son oncle et l'hyperactivité de sa mère. »

Elle avait rigolé à son commentaire et je n'avais pas pu faire autrement que sourire joyeusement a son commentaire.

-« Et bien allons dans mon bureau. »

Je l'avais suivi avec peine car cette petite femme avançait plutôt rapidement.

Une fois dans le bureau, nous nous étions installés et elle avait attaqué directement.

-« Alors voilà je vous explique, la maitresse qui d'ailleurs s'occupe de la classe de mon fils est malade et surtout elle part à la retraite dans deux semaines. »

J'allais m'exprimé mais elle m'avait interrompu.

-« Je sais que sais cours comme délais pour recruter quelqu'un mais je n'ai pas apprécié les candidats précédent. Donc je vais vous poser les questions habituelles et nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire avec tout ça. »

Elle ne m'avait pas effrayé avec son discours, elle m'avait paru, sympathique.

Suite à ses questions j'avais dû lui expliqué que j'avais fait mes études dans la littérature, puis j'étais rentré dans une école de professeur. Que bien sûr, j'appréciais les enfants et en tout cas assez pour leurs apprendre des choses. Je lui avais aussi expliqué les raisons de mon départ de Grenoble, sans lui fournir trop de détails. Elle avait été rapide dans cet entretien et l'avais clos en me disant que je l'avais touché et que grâce au bon point que j'avais décroché en attrapant son diablotin, il y avait de grande chance que je sois recontacté.

J'étais ressorti le sourire au lèvre. Et je m'étais dirigé vers mon appartement. Deux rues avant je fus interpellé par mon prénom qui était crié. Je regardais derrière moi….personne d'autre que les passant, dont certains qui regardait en l'air avec agacement. Alors à mon tour je regardais en haut et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de croisé le regard sombre de Sam qui me regardait en souriant de sa terrasse. Le soleil éclairait ses cheveux sombre et cours, même dans bas je pouvais remarquer les reflets cuivré.

Donc mon cher camarade avait dit vrai. Ce bel homme n'habitait pas très loin.

Il me faisait signe énergiquement de monté. Je m'étais donc dirigé vers son entré. En voyant l'interphone, je m'étais souvenu que je ne connaissais pas son nom de famille, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-« Et bien alors, tu croyais que j'allais te laissé en plan sans connaitre mon nom ? »

Je n'avais pas pris la peine de répondre et lui avait dit :

-« Je veux bien venir mais pas longtemps. Je rentre d'une journée fatigante. »

-« Ah oui ! Et tu as fait quoi ? Tu as été ou ? »

Nous étions dans l'entré de son appartement ou il m'avait pris mon manteau.

-« Eh oh…c'est l'inquisition espagnol ici ! »Lui avais-je dit en riant.

Il m'avait fait la moue puis souris.

-« Désolé, quand je suis content je deviens un peu trop comme les femmes de ma famille…comme une puce électrique. »

Son appartement était sympathique, d'une allure masculine, en ce qui concerne ce que j'avais vu mais sa cuisine était vraiment dépourvu de…..tout. En tout et pour tout je voyais une table avec deux chaise en métal, une gazinière-four et un grand placard surmonté de deux tiroirs. Le tout dans une imitation jaunâtre. Mis avait emmené pour me faire un café.

-« Wououh loin de moi l'idée de critiqué mais ta cuisine a l'air…malade à côté du reste de ton appartement ! »

Il avait ri à ma moquerie -«Oui ce n'est pas fini, ma mère était décoratrice. Et toi alors ta journée ?» Son insistance m'avait amusé.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, monsieur le curieux alors qu'il ne me connaît presque pas, j'avais des rendez-vous professionnel. Et je pense que j'ai peut-être décroché un poste. »

Il s'était retourné vers moi souriant.

-« Mais c'est fabuleux ça, tu es maitresse s'est ça ? »

-« Exactement cher monsieur…et le mieux c'est que ses pas loin de ce quartier, mais bon j'attends la réponse avant de me faire trop de film quand même. »

-« Oh sérieux ? Ma petite sœur est directrice dans une école pas loin d'ici ! Ces de qu'elle école que tu me parle ? »

Je l'avais fixé éberlué avant d'exploser dans un fou rire.

-« Ne..ne me dit pas que Matt…est ton neveux ! Et qu'Angela est ta sœur»

Lui m'avait regardé comme si j'étais folle.

-« Et bien si, Angela et Matt Lafebre. Pourquoi c'était bien l'école de ma sœur alors ? »

Je rigolais encore plus fort.

-« Je suis la fille la plus doué pour les rencontre fracassante ! »

Il me souriait amusé et une fois que j'avais repris un calme un peu incertain, je lui avais raconté mon rendez-vous depuis que j'avais passé les portes de l'école. Ce qui bien sur l'avait fait rigolé au vu de notre rencontre qui avait été elle aussi, inoubliable. En finissant mon café j'avais dut décrocher mon téléphone et avait eu la bonne surprise de me rendre compte que la sœur de Sam était au bout du fil.

-« Sasha, bonne nouvelle l'académie et les autres professeurs ont accepté votre candidature. Enfin ils ont été obligé une fois que je leurs avait faxé vos références que j'ai moi-même vérifié. Donc voilà….Bienvenu. »

-« Oh vraiment merci beaucoup. Je suis vraiment très contente et je peux commencer quand ? »

-« Comme je voulais dit, la maitresse actuel par dans deux semaines, mais je vous propose de venir l'assisté une semaine à l' avance, afin de faire connaissance avec les enfants et vous imprégné de l'ambiance de cette école. »

-« Ce sera parfait, je suis vraiment vraiment heureuse de cette nouvelle. Et bien je vous dis à très bientôt je suppose. »

-« Oh que oui, surtout que vous aurez mon ptit gars dans la classe, mais vu comment il vous regardait et ce qu'il m'a dit je pense que vous saurez très bien l'amadoué. »

J'avais ris avec elle puis nous nous étions saluées avant de raccrocher.

J'avais relevé les yeux vers Sam qui lui me regardait en souriant puis avait secoué la tête comme pour ce remettre les idées en place avant de me dire :

-« Et bien je suppose que tu rejoins l'équipe de choc de la rue d'ivry ! Il faut fêter ça. »

-« J'aimerais bien mais ça fait deux jours que je n'arrête pas je suis fourbue de courbature. Il faut que je dorme. »

-« Alors demain soir ? Je t'invite à diner. »

Il me regardait avec espoir et comme je le trouvais vraiment mignon je lui avais répondu :

-« Je te rappel que JE te dois un repas mais je suis d'accord…Il faut bien fêter ça. »

C'est sur ses mots que je m'étais rhabillé et qu'il m'avait accompagné jusque devant cher moi malgré le froid de cette saison automnale.

-« Bon aller, rentre te mettre au chaud. Pas question d'être malade alors que je t'ai invité pour demain soir »

Je lui avais souri.

-« Je dois être prête pour qu'elle heure ? »

Il m'avait répondu avec une voix ridicule.

-« Sept heure sa sera parfait très chère. »

Puis plus sérieusement, il avait rajouté :

-« Je pense que tu vas devoir me supporté souvent tu sais ? »

Afin de le taquiné je lui avais rappelée :

-« Comme je te l'ai dit, tant que tu ne portes pas plainte, je ferais ce qu'il faut ! »

Et je l'avais laissé là, la bouche ouverte sous la surprise pour me sauver vers mon appartement en gloussant comme une deux mes jeunes élèves. En refermant la porte je le voyais me sourire et je lui mimais un « A demain. »

C'est en me couchant avec le sourire aux lèvres, plus tard que je me souhaitais a moi-même des journées aussi agréable que celle-ci. J'allais surement passer une agréable nuit.


End file.
